FATAL FRAME
by T.K. Andrews
Summary: A take of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds universe with a classic Kill Bill twist: "Some may call what I'm doing as sadistic revenge, but they are wrong. It's pure justice." Free from fear of death, gazing undaunted into the eye of fate, she had a choice to make –take her second chance at life again and run away, or grab vengeance by the neck. Rated M for coarse language, adult themes, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**"IT ALL STARTED WITH A REACTOR"**

* * *

 **Pairing:** None as of yet… I mean, a Ms. Fudo/Dr. Fudo pairing could be one, with an undercurrent of Fudo-mama/Rudger.

 **Rating:** T (PG-13) for heavy violence, significant blood/injury, and medium language. It's rated T for now but the rating will be booted up to M.

 **Warning:** Somewhat significant cussing [Taking the Lord's name in vain. Terms like "damn", "bastard". References to the f-word] Life threatening injuries, large amounts of blood, etc. Usage of firearms… Physical abuse of an unborn child/pregnant woman described. References to murder… May make your stomach churn uneasily… *sweat-drop* Also, I apologize in advance for what you're about to read.

 **Notes:** Felt this could be done, so I thought; why not? Let's see how much I can wreck this admired movie. Now, this is not a parody, though I did intend for it to be one at first. It's odd the way the stories are too similar and fit on each other with only a decent amount of tweaking here and there.

I purposely tried to keep it confusing by mentioning only Dr. Fudo and Rudger by name. But, I think I gave enough clues as to who might be who? Oh, and by the way: _ha_ _kase =_ professor/doctor; plus, the whole story is called "Fair Game: _Shinu made no jikan, mōmentarī gubbai to itte_ " which means "Time to Die, Say A Momental Goodbye." Yeah, I couldn't make it rhyme in Japanese. Sorry for the lame pun.

Please relax, read and review, but please no flames, because they're rude!If it should be removed, let me know.

 **Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my "other half" (the Jesse to my Jaden, my "soul-mate without the romance", whatever you want to call it), fellow YGO fan-fiction author, and friend HeroPower…for giving me the encouragement I needed to get back my love of writing. For what it's worth, consider this as an early birthday present for your cool mom too…who also happens to share the same birthday as me, just short of two days xD I should've wished you two a Happy Thanksgiving, so I'm doing it now, and sincerely hope things get better for you two. (It will one day, I guarantee. My offer is always up in the air, if you ever want to take me up on it.)

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds_ ©Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup, KONAMI, TV Tokyo, Shonen Jump, 4Kids Entertainment & associates

 _Kill B_ _i_ _ll_ © Quentin Tarantino, Lawrence Bender, Miramax Films, Uma Thurman & associates

* * *

 _I was five and he was six._

 _W_ _e rode on horses made of sticks._

 _H_ _e wore black and I wore white._

 _H_ _e would always win the fight._

 _Bang, bang, he shot me down._

 _Bang, bang,_ _I hit the ground…_

 _Bang, bang,_ _that awful sound…_

 _Bang, bang, my baby shot me down_ _…_

 **"** **Bang, Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)** **"** –Nancy Sinatra

* * *

 **Prologue**

The sun… Burning the building to a bleached-out white on the outside, and glaring into the interior with a ferocious intensity…

Everything was red blood. The pools of blood slowly clotted and dried in the light, giving off a rusting-iron smell. Bodies were scattered on the floor, strewn around in dirty clothes. There they lay, empty vessels in pools of their own blood. All dead… All murdered.

They were all dead. Except for one...

A woman on the floor looked up. She was the only one left. But she was helpless and beaten down. She couldn't move. She could barely breathe. The only sound in the room was her ragged breathing, coming out in sharp gasps.

She laid there staring at the ceiling, fighting for breath. Her breathing was labored, heavy and uneven, each gasp a red-hot iron of pain. Every breath she took burned tortuously within her lungs all the way back up to her windpipe.

Sunlight burned into the corners of her eyes and her forehead, and burning sweat trickled down her face into her eyes, stinging them mercilessly. She could barely _see_ ; her right eye had been swollen shut by a particularly well-placed punch or kick –at that point, she could hardly tell up from down, never mind from who and what the blows were. Her left eye was swollen and had become bruised with the rest of her face, she was barely recognizable.

She tasted copper in her mouth. _'B_ _lood…_ _Blood…_ _'_ Red flashed behind her eyelids. There was so much blood. _'I_ _'_ _m bleeding. I_ _'_ _m bleeding a lot.'_ That was all her mind could comprehend. Her bloody lips emitted a whimper of agony, but she was in too much pain to cry. Besides, she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing her weep.

She half-shut her eyes, trying to twist them out of the way of the sun, and looked up to see the people who did this to her, seeing all of them. Those who she once considered friends... They were all dressed in black, with blank stares. She felt cold air whistling past what she presumed was a missing tooth, or the ruins of one, and she could feel their cold, emotionless gazes on her, every one.

 _'I_ _'_ _ve been beaten bloody. My body is going into shock. My vision is going double._ _It feels like I'm suffocating; the pain is excruciating. But pain is nothing new to me, considering my previous line of work._

 _Maybe I should have seen this coming. Looking back at my past employer, maybe I_ _ **had**_ _this coming. Karma and all that… But right now, karma can go fuck itself._ _My only concern is for the one who has done nothing to deserve this._ _'_

Earlier she had tried to place her hands on the swollen round bump that stood out on her stomach to check that their... _her_ unborn child was alright. She had received no blows to the stomach; she made damn sure of that. Throughout the beating, she had leaned her face into the punches, forcing the bastards to take gratitude in the open opportunity and land their strikes there.

The dull thumping of her blood in her ears seemed to grow louder, distracting her, and making her feel dizzy... She hated to admit it but she felt incredibly weak, she was barely winning her fight to stay conscious. That was without trying to raise an arm slightly to reassure her child that she was okay and that there was nothing to worry about. In some ways she was glad that she couldn't move and do that. It would have been the very first lie that she had ever told her child, and sometimes some things were just better left unsaid.

 _'_ _Footsteps_ _…'_

A familiar click of footsteps echoed towards her at an achingly slow pace.

 _'_ _Oh, no… Oh, God, no. Please. No.'_ She thought raggedly, whimpering now on every exhale as she tried to breathe through a broken nose and bubbles of blood. In between desperate deep breaths, she whimpered helplessly as she looked up at the people she had once called friends with pleading eyes.

They ignored her as they all carelessly focused their attention elsewhere.

She could hear his slinking approach…the thumping of the boots on the hard wooden floor as he came closer to her battered and bruised body. They stopped right above her, and she squinted against the pain and the light, looking up at the silhouette of the man who had ordered this done to her. She felt the floor bend slightly as he descended to her side.

Then he spoke. "So… Do you find this cruel?" A cold, masculine voice asked, covering the loud sounds of sobbing and heavy pants from the beaten woman below.

Despite her swollen eyelids, she recognized the words. She couldn't see who had spoken those words, but she knew. Although her eyes were battered, she knew his voice. It was a gravely voice, the voice of a man who had smoked too much, or had spoke too much, probably both. He still had the same rasp to his voice, the same hypnotic rumble to his accent that she couldn't help but notice even if she were inches away from death.

She, however, remained silent and it wasn't due to her busted lip. She could not speak; the reason why not could vary wildly. It could have been her smashed jaw, destroyed from countless, merciless blows that were passionately dealt out; or her bruised neck, tortured to the point of agony from scores of vicious jabs to her throat; or her choked airways, ravaged with horrible vitreous fluids slipping from her brutalized mouth and drenched in blood that trickled down her tormented throat. But for whatever reason, be it shattered bone, injured chords or blood-soaked lungs, she didn't respond to his question.

He stood just beside the sun, making him appear to be a black silhouette. A firm jaw line signified his masculinity, nothing more.

Standing behind him were his four lackeys, three males and one female, dressed in all black. The fourth female, however, seemed to have disappeared at the moment. _'Not that she's of any importance, anyway.'_ She wasn't one of them, not really. _'Just a lackey in training…'_

He knelt down, gently wiped some blood from her cheek with the thumb of his gloved hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of folded cloth –he'd drawn a handkerchief from his pocket.

 _'A fucking handkerchief…'_ As if that could do _anything_ at this point? And it was his favorite one too, as if that made a difference, the one monogrammed with his first name, the name _**Rutger**_ , in swirling dark blue/forest green/red letters embroidered onto the brilliant white fabric. It has become one of his trademarks.

It rasped its way around her bruised face, wiping away the drying blood tenderly from her wounds as would a caring lover. The mother grunted in pain, trying to escape it.

The blood was slowly replaced with more leaking from her ruined nose. On its way down, it mixed with tears descending more rapidly from her bloodshot eyes.

 _'_ _I can't stand looking at him, but I wouldn't dare take my eyes off of him for a second._ _'_ She stared at him, burning with more hatred than she ever thought she could possess, and he knew it.

He continued to wipe away blood from her face. "I bet you'd love nothing more than to feed me to the Earthbound Immortals right now, he-he." He stated, looking at her expression with a hint of laughter and slight chirp of humor in his voice.

She would have chuckled if she had the will or the breath. ' _Nonsensical as always_ _, I'll fucking kill you when this is over!_ _ **DO YOU HEAR ME?**_ _'_ She thought deliriously as his hand moved down her throat and traveled around her chest area. His touch felt foreign to her, it was almost happening from a world away. She didn't flinch away from him but her eyes held nothing but betrayal.

His face was soft. His expression, however, was one of undeniable anger. The hatred that plastered itself onto his face was heartbreaking; for it was every bit of good in him had been drained away and replaced with fury.

"And yet you deny yourself that luxury because you and I both know that there is _not a trace_ of sadism in my actions, Fudo." On and on he spoke, wiping her face with that pretentious cotton handkerchief. "Because it seems to me, that since you know me so well, you must understand that I am never cruel." More and more of her creamy white face exposed from the splattering of blood as he talked. That gravely voice she had known for so long...

He smiled at her brightly, his eyes gleaming with false love. "I don't take any pleasure in this." He looked up at the corpses littering the floor around them. "Okay, maybe towards their sorry asses, but not to _you_. I couldn't be, not with you. Or Hakase-san..." His callused finger slowly traced her cheek, and he stood back up.

The woman looked out at all of the wreckage as the results of Rudger's betrayal. Around them were the broken bodies of people she'd begun to care about, and a few others who were just doing their jobs. _'I'll probably be joining them soon.'_ She was sure even the lump in her stomach was dead too and she cried, knowing that it wasn't going to survive.

 _'I'm dying. I know I'm dying._ _No. You are not going to die, you coward. Get up. Get up, goddamn it!'_ She reached for Hakase's hand, trying to find him. _'Maybe he isn't dead. I'm not. He can survive if I can, right?'_

"You know what I am, Fudo." He continued as he looked at her with a gaze so penetrating that she could simply feel it, lying on the floor, beaten to within an inch of her life. "What I'm capable of. Just like you. And I hope that you can realize that this is not me as a vengeful man, more rather…this is me, in my most insanity." He said in a defeated tone.

The Mother's face was now absent of blood, yet cuts and bruises still remain. The room span slowly, making her turn away in brief nausea, the sun still burning her broken body.

He struck a match and lit a cigarette, letting the noxious fumes fill the blood-soaked air. "We always said you were untouchable, but we were wrong." He continued. "No one's untouchable. Everyone bleeds just the same. And everyone dies."

She looked up at him. A single tear fell from her battered face. The salty liquid stung as it hit the cuts on her face. She said nothing, nothing but gasps.

Her crew, her _friends_ , just stood around her and just fucking fact, they seemed pained, hurt by what they're seeing. _'But considering that their owner is the cause of the sight before them, I am disinclined to give a fuck._ _The lackey in training is back now...'_

...She handed him her silver gun. There was the familiar clicking sound of metal-steel rasping against leather, she faintly heard, and the sun abruptly was blocked out.

Her eyes widened, her breathing became more harsh and shallow. She heard bullets rattling, and she used every ounce of remaining strength and willpower to turn her head, staring up at him in betrayal. He couldn't. He _wouldn't_.

 _'_ _No. This can't happen! Not for my sake but for…'_

She was petrified as she lay beneath him helplessly. She refused to break eye contact with him. If he really had his mind set on this, then she wanted to look him straight in the eye when he did it. She saw little point in cowering away from the intimidating barrel that was soon to be pointed at her. There was nowhere to run. Even if there was a way to escape every one of these bastards, her limbs refused to move, leaving her at a laughable disadvantage.

Waiting for death to claim her was all she could do. Yet, for the first time in a long time, she felt afraid. No, it was not of death of which _'The Mother'_ was afraid. But rather, it was the child whom she carried in within her was who she was afraid for.

As she waited for what may be her and the child's inevitable death, she silently asked herself; _"Would he have some mercy or let her live if he knew at least?"_

As the man she once loved and responsible for this disaster, neared and became a vision before her eyes, and carried a 9'millimeter revolver which was his trademark, the same questionable thought repeated itself in her mind…

"Now, I hope you can understand why this is happening to you. I hope you realize that this is not the end for us…just you." He added.

She stared at him. Her eyes were filled with raw, burning…anger. Not sadness, not shock…anger.

"It's a shame you have to leave us like this. But your 'kind' deserves this. You may hate me, but I only did it for the good of mankind."

Yet, she remained in a shaking rage.

"It's just business. Sad business, but business all the same…" He trailed off, momentarily pursing his weathered lips.

She then note him slide a clip to the nine mil home into the gun which brought them to that pivotal moment. That was it. That was when the situation really hit her and damn, did it hit her hard.

He was actually going to go through with this. He was definitely serious about putting a bullet in her.

He cocked his pistol. "In these final moments, I won't have you thinking that I enjoy this." He said quietly, in a defeated tone. "I could never relish the thought of...killing you. Any last words, _Fairy Queen Titania_..?" He said in his low voice as he aimed the gun at her head.

 _'Titania, Queen of the Fairies'_ was the nickname he had given her, although it was not her code name. There was the hollow, clanking sound of oiled metal as the hammer was pulled back.

Her thoughts raced, yet somehow still knew that at this moment that her ex-lover was just delaying the simple decision of letting her live or die.

 _"But he still deserves to know, if nothing else."_ The Mother thought to herself. Yet deep inside of her, she already knew the answer to that nagging question she asked earlier.

He pointed the loaded magnum at her face, gun in between her eyes' level, sighing deeply and she trembled with a fear that she had never felt before. Helplessness she couldn't bear to suffer.

The Mother was still determined to make it count and maybe save the one life she found truly worth saving. She quickly reacted, forcing herself to speak regardless of her current state. Her cracked and dry lips trembled. "Rudger, I'm pregnant." She mumbled.

He paused, the gun leveled at her head. The woman's voice _finally_ cracked to life; she _finally_ managed to murmur.

It was both The Mother and Rudger's moment of truth.

Even as she was wheezing, covered in blood from the wounds he had given her if only indirectly, he still marveled at how gloriously beautiful she was. He wanted to hate that baby that some common civilian had given her.

She was touching her stomach protectively as she watched him shift coolly. In a sort of fucked up way, she was proud of him. The Mother looked up at the man stood over her, she tried to calmly say as he raised the gun, but the panic was evident in her voice. "Rudger..!" She whispered.

He aimed the gun to her head once more.

She choked out: "–I did love you–!"

He squeezed the trigger right as she spoke.

 _ **BANG!**_ _ **!**_

Her sentence was cut short as Rudger's bullet wedged itself into her skull. Blood splattered dramatically across the floor and onto the audience.

* * *

 _S_ _easons came and changed the time._

 _W_ _hen I grew up, I called him mine._

 _H_ _e would always laugh and say,_

" _Remember when we used to play?_ _"_

 _Bang, bang, I hit the ground_ _…_

 _Bang, bang, that awful sound_ _…_

 _Bang, bang, I used to shoot you down_ _…_

 _Music played, and people sang_ _…_

 _J_ _ust for me, the church bells rang_ _…_

 _N_ _ow he_ _'_ _s gone, I don_ _'_ _t know why._

 _And_ _'_ _til this day, sometime I cry._

 _He didn_ _'_ _t even say goodbye._

 _He didn_ _'_ _t take the time to lie._

 _Bang, bang, he shot me down_ _…_

 _Bang, bang, I hit the ground_ _…_

 _Bang, bang, that awful sound_ _…_

 _Bang, bang, my baby shot me down_ _…_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ so…uh-h. That's it. Woo!

New fic, after just watching the old _Kill Bill_ movies for, like, the 77th time, a plot formulated in my head. And voila! "Fair Game" is born! I'm not sure whether this idea has been used before, and if it has, sorry.

As you can see, Rudger is the "Bill" of the piece, and Fudo-mama is "the Bride." This chapter was mostly my writing, but from now onward, it'll be heavily based on the script. Because I'm mostly following canon material from the _Kill Bill_ movies, the 5Ds characters may be OOC, but I hope not too much. I will try to keep that from happening as much as I can. Oh, and let's see if you guys can guess who I got for the Deadly Vipers!

Yea, it's all I've got so far for now since I'm going according to the chapters by _Kill Bill_. "OMG! Will she live or die?! Oh, the suspense!" Well, the next chapter probably won't be coming up for a really long time, so...hopefully you all cannot wait…I won't post the next chapter unless I get maybe seven reviews. ;)

Tell me what you think in a review, if you can, because it would mean a lot to me, and whether you think I should carry on. If no one seems interested, I'll withdraw it. If it attracts interest, gooey goody lemon gumdrops wrapped in licorice, more chapters will follow.

Okay, time to review! Come on. Press the button down there and submit a review, ha-ha. :D If you do, I'll give you a marshmallow cookie! *Hands out homemade blueberry muffins, as always* Well? What do you think? Is it worth continuing? Let me know.

Thanks for reading, everyone! Update soon! PLEASE REVIEW! I need the feedback, love you all.

-Tristin K.


	2. Chapter 2

**"** **NAMELESS MOTHER** **"**

 **Pairing:** None… Interpret as you will.

 **Rating:** T (PG-13) for medium violence, significant blood/injury, and heavy language. It's rated T for now but the rating will be booted up to M.

 **Warning:** Significant cussing [Taking the Lord's name in vain. Terms like "damn", "crap", "bitch", "bastard", and "shit. F-word] Life-threatening injuries, large amounts of blood, etc… References to firearms, weapons, and physical abuse of an unborn child, pregnant woman. May make your stomach churn uneasily…

 **Notes:** OKAY, people(s), I'm back with the first "official" chapter. Well, no flames so far, and a complementary review... There's some good in that somewhere. Upon HeroPower's request, I have decided to continue and maybe complete this story. Thank you for the review and hope that you will continue on reviewing. Sorry this took so long; I got caught up in how I wanted to organize it, and ended up splitting this part into two chapters.

First, there are a few of things I need to explain:

1) I am not going in the same order as the movies. In the first movie, after the Bride gets shot in the church, the next scene is the one where she goes after the second person on her "List", and then it goes back to when she's in a coma, then wakes up and starts her journey. That works great for the movie, but it would have been a pain for me to write the story like that. Way too confusing. So this story will go in chronological order.

2) Along with the material from the movies, I will be using stuff from the script that did not make it into the films. I read the script and found a ton of cool stuff that was not a part of the finished story, so I'll be using it here, as well as whatever craziness my brain comes up with. But yeah, the majority of it will come from the movies and script.

Thanks for reading my ramblings, now on with the fic! In the words of Porky Pig, "Here we, a-here we, a-here we-here we go…"

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds_ © Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup, KONAMI, TV Tokyo, Shonen Jump, 4Kids Entertainment & associates

 _Kill Bill_ © Quentin Tarantino, Lawrence Bender, Miramax Films, Uma Thurman & associates

" _One sole desire, one passion now remains_

 _To keep life's fever still within his veins_

 _Vengeance! Dire vengeance on the wretch who cast_

 _O'er him and all he lov'd that ruinous blast."_

 **"** **The Veiled Prophet of Khorassan** **"** **–** **"** **Lalla Rookh** **",** **Thomas Moore**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

The sun was almost ready to rise from the horizon, the waters that split between _'_ _New Domino_ _'_ and _'_ _the Satellite_ _'_ not looking quite as crystalline from before.The clouds from above blocked any ray of light that tried to pass and the cold wind that blew over the quiet cities made everything seemed lifeless and abandoned.

The troubled Securityofficer waited outside the crowded laboratoryfor his boss to show up.

The young officerhad been trying to tend to his hangover, which stubbornly refused to fade despite the amount of painkillers he took. The urgent 5:00 am wakeup call he received, which ordered him to make his way down to the wards, was not helping his pounding headache at all. Couldn't a guy just be allowed to enjoy his day off for once?

To say Tetsu Ushio hated his job would've been an understatement. His days usually consisted of mounts of paperwork and ass kissing. All he wanted was to see a bit of action, to actually use his assault riflefor once.He concluded that it would have began leaking dust from thebarrel by now, however Securityregulations stated that every officer had to maintain and clean his weapon every three days. You couldn't let the public know just how much red tape prevented criminals from seeing justice now, could you?

Ushio was thankful for the fresh air, at least. He didn't enjoy being cooped up inside with the forensics team. They all merged together in a storm, ready to bury Ushio with their superior logic and intelligence. The atmosphere inside was uncomfortable, to say the least. Bloodstains and bullet shells attracted flies in abundance, and the hot Satellite sun wasn't helping much either.

It was only five days ago that disaster struck; some sort of a massive earthquake that destroyed most of the city's buildings.Nearly everything was in rubble. Citizens wandered around the place with ghosts, unsure of what to make of the situation, or what to do with them. Ushio felt the same. The spirits worked in mysterious ways, albeit fucked up ways.

The electric hum of a police cruiser along with two ambulance trucks shook Ushio free from his pending thoughts as it became louder and aggressivelyparkedbeside the laboratory.

The car door opened. Detective Kensho Ono stepped out of the vehicle,wearing a black and bluecivvies' outfit that put Ushio's plain charcoal uniform to shame.But one thing that was different from his entire attire was the waist holster that carried a standard government issued black 9mm handgun.

He slipped off his green-tinted sunglasses to get a better look. His dark skin with green eyes and his slicked back black hair made him a wanted man for the ladies. Theblue contrasted well with Ono's piercing green eyes that were usually pinned on some of the less fortunate Security officers when he reprimanded them.

The elder officer rubbed his forehead, followed by a weighty sigh and made his way towards an anxious Ushio by the laboratory'sentrance.

The entire area had been cut off from the public as Ono noted theyellow plastic" **DO NOT CROSS** "line surrounding the Old Momentum perimeter. Multiples of detectives and police officers were all over the area as the crime scene of what it appeared to be a massive homicide. Finally someone had shown a bit of competence and followed the drill. Other crime scenes he had been dragged to were complete and utter chaos with suspects still un-cuffed and reporters lingering on the scene in a cancerous lump.

Ono approached Ushio outside the laboratory with a look of aggravation. Theretheofficer was clutching an assault rifle, a weapon that could potentially end the life of someone and the kid had barely grown into his legs.He could've only have been, what? 21? 22? His name was Officer Ushio, now that he recalled. Ono remembered his familiar facial markings.

In fact, now that he thought about it, what was Ushio doing here? He was usually scanning newcomers on the Sector for weapons and working under Kazama. If the bureauspoke the truth of how serious this particular incident was, then surely he should've had some of his more trained investigators on the scene?

"Officer Ushio." Ono greeted him with a firm nod that the younger officer returned. "Care to explain why you are not at your original post?"

Ushio gulped nervously under his boss' intimidating gaze. He wasn't used to dealing with Ono personally. In fact, the two officers rarely ever said more than two words to one another during his time at Security. "I was told to help with the situation here, Sir. No one else was available. The bureau's advisories were rather insistent on my presence."

Ono exhaled a sigh of exhaustion.He was tired of feelingasthe bureau's bitch and had been deprived of his much needed sleep. This was going to be a very long day indeed. _'_ _God, I need a smoke_ _._ _'_ He thought bitterly,removing the cigarette from between his lips and flicking it to the ground.

"I see,I see." Ono mumbled in a coarse whisper. "Fill me in on the grisly details."

Ushio shuffled subtly from side to side, trying to form his words. He had a hard time admitting to himself what had occurred in the roomonly hours ago."Well, Sir, to be honest, it is a complete massacre in there... _Everyone_ is dead."

"How so..?" Ono prodded, curious as to what was making Ushio look as disturbed as he noted the officer's rapid eye movement. " _All of them_? What happened here? Who's the young lady in the white clothing?"

"Something horrible, I'll tell you, Sir, you're not going to believe this, I haven't seen anything like it." Ushio rubbed his forehead as a last minute outlet. "The forensics team is still unable to identify her. There were no survivors. All in all there were ten deaths...eleven if you count the child."

Ono's breath hitched while his mouth hung wide open loosely. "A child was murdered?"

Ushio's voice dropped an octave as his shoulders tensed underneath his unyielding grey uniform. "Last they saw her; she was seven months pregnant, Sir."

The bureau was not lying about the sensitivity of the situation. No wonder they insisted on Ono heading down to the crime scene.

"What was the mother's name?"Ono questioned. It took every fiber in his body to keep his voice level after being hit with that kind of disturbing information.Years of experience at Security never prepared you for atrocities as the one he had to deal with.

"The forensics team doesn't know, Sir, I've been talking to the paramedics. Her face is too swollen and bruised to confirm her identity yet." Ushio shrugged in defeat.

Onoopened his mouthto speak when the laboratory's doorsbehindOno suddenly opened, revealing ayoung woman in her mid-twenties with bright navy blue hair, shakily clutching a cigarette in her right hand. Pulling out her D7000 Nikon Camera from her black leather tote bag, she was observing the area with her gold eyes.

Ushio instantly recognized the woman without having to refer to her name-tag. "Imae-san... I mean...Dr. Sagiri." He greeted politely, wary that his boss was still standing right in front of him. "Are you feeling okay?"

The doctor half-smiled at the young officer, ignoring Ono's intimidating stare as he stood before her. "If I am honest...no… It's not everyday you see something like that."She stammered in her heavyregionalaccent, making it even harder for Ushio and Ono to decipher.

"Bet you wish you never joined the forensics team now, huh?" Ushio joked, trying to ease the ever-growing tension that consumed the atmosphere around them.

Imae gave a bitter laugh as she struggled to light her cigarette against the will of her shaky palms. With the help of Ushio's sudden intervention, Imae gladly took an excessively long drag of chalky grey smoke.

"Sometimes I feel that I should have stayed at the clinic. Tending to the odd broken bone here and there or gunshot wound sounds delightful compared to this...what seems to be an ordinary crime, but in worse terms, a nightmare." She exhaled slowly before responding to what Ushio had said.

"You're a _doctor_?" Ono mocked as he intentionally eyed the burning cigarette between Imae's fingertips.

The blunette turned to face the elder officer and inwardly grimaced as she caught where his gaze had settled. Imae blew the thick smoke in Ono's direction, causing Ushio's eyes to widen at the awkward scene before him. "I thought you were a cop, not a judge." She challenged.

Imae wasn't feeling too good, which was affecting her performance inside theroom.Not only was the crime scene highly disturbing, but there was something else bothering her that she couldn't quite work out. Ono's rough attitude was not helping.

"True as that may be, isn't it rather hypocritical for a highly valued doctor such as yourself being a smoker when you tell your patients to avoid that poison?"

Imae wasn't sure whether to feel flattered or insulted. Ono was a hard man to work out. He was just a massive chunk of oxymoron, making you feel high from a compliment then bringing you back down with a snide remark. "You're forgetting that I no longer treat patients, Ono. I spend my time dealing with things like this." Imae pinpointed her free hand to the roombehind her. "Who knows?" She continued playfully. "You may just decide to take up the habit after seeing what awaits you inside there..."

Ushio suppressed a laugh while Ono glared at the young doctor. She certainly grew more confident over the years, he'd give her that. Standing up to Ono was practically signing your own death sentence, yet there Imae was with an affirmative glint in her eyes.

"Officer Ushio tells me that your team is unable to identify the mother?"Ono questioned, completely ignoring Imae's comment with a change of subject.

The doctor dotted out her cigarette and gave Ono her full attention while Ushio listened attentively. "Nothing…they're still looking her up… Her files say that her name is _'_ _Yoko Ayame._ _'_ Birth date and all, but no background info… But I'm afraid that is a fake name. There is no one under the name of Yoko Ayame who is a resident here. We have also tried analyzing her blood but we have found no matches on the system. It's like, she is a ghost." Imae explained slowly so that Ono could understand her through the accent.

"We've been calling her _'The_ _Mother_ _'_ around here. But wow, she's all bloodied up right now."

Ono breathed. "This just gets better and better, I suppose I better go and see the situation for myself..."

Ushio gestured towards the laboratory's entrance, allowing Imae to enter first before being followed by Ono.They walked in, their boots clunking against the pine floor distinctively.

"Well, they were pretty quick with most of the victims. They had some civility to them. All but this girl…Seems like she was the one the bastards were after."

Normally Ono would have a field day yelling at one of the younger officers for inappropriate language, telling their gullible faces how he could fire them with a snap of his fingers. But not this time…

The scene was horrific. Before them lay a bloodbath in the truest sense of the words… More than 9 bodies were laid beneath pools of their own blood. It had been a massacre. The marble walls were painted of a beige color and matched the floor that was mostly drenched within thick red blood.The air smelled strongly of copper and death.

"...My goddess… God almighty… Mary, Mother of God, what the blazes happened here..?"

"It's some fucked up shit. What'd I tell you, though? It's like a goddamn slaughterhouse. This shit wasn't random."

"Quit it." Ono said. "We're doing a report here."

"Sorry…" Ushio regarded his boss for a second, and considered turning the other man's words back on him. Then, remembering Ono's temper, decided against it. "Sure, boss, I'll keep that in mind." That was his offhanded reply.

Ono did his best to keep his expression neutral. Ushio would probably be able to read the horror on his face but Dr. Sagiri wouldn't.It was a blessing considering some of the scenarios he had found himself in back in his private investigator days.

In his sights, a body covered head to toe in bleeding scars, was sprawled out in the middle of the floor, with a pool of blood surrounding her that stood out among the rest. That had to be the mother. She laid there, eyes wide-open but looking at nothing.

Ono moved around to the mother's left side. "So this is her?" He stated mostly to himself.

Ushio and Imae nodded weakly in response behind him; no matter how many times the pair had seen the body, it didn't ease how uneasy it made them feel.

The older man knelt down in front of the lifeless woman, staring at her bruised face. Her left eye was bulging out from her face, her lips oozing with more distasteful blood while the rest of her skin was pigmented blue and purple from the bruises. He felt her cheek. _'Cold as ice…'_ Her body was broken and mangled.She had lost inconceivable amounts of blood. Her dress was wet with the stuff.

 _'She had been bashed around, played with. And the bullet wound to the temple…_ _This death, out of all of them, had been personal.'_

He wondered who could possibly want an innocent girl as her dead.

What had Kensho staring at the mother had been the bullet wound disfiguring her otherwise pretty face. What he found most interesting was the entry point of the bullet. It had almost been that her killer couldn't bring himself to kill her.His bullet had only gone in the side of her head, rather than a safer shot right in the centre of her forehead.

It was very strange.

"Well, at least we know how everyone died, according to the machine gun-shells all over the place. It looks like about nine people are dead, all shot execution style." Ushio said suddenly. "She was shot with an M-9 straight to the head. Seems like she was in the middle of a meeting… My take on the matter is that whoever did this had a massive grudge to settle."The young officer shook his head bitterly in disgust.

Ono never took his green eyes off the mother before him. Every couple of seconds his pupils trailed over to her round stomach where her unborn child nestled. _'_ _A terrible tragedy…_ _'_

Ono ran his fingers across her stomach, stopping at an almost invisible slit in her white dress. Someone had cut her open with such precision there was hardly blood on her dress where her stomach was. Someone had taken a baby out of her –almost invisibly cut her open.

"The cut is still bleeding." Ono thought, for the first time in his policing life, that he was going to be sick.

Officer Ushio came up behind him. "Sir, what's your opinion?"

He looked around again, observing the bodies, the bullet-holes, the dust-scuffs on the ground... He pulled a faint grimace. "This crime was not done by normal killers if you examine the whole scene. This may be the work of expert mafias and assassins. Yes… I would estimate that this is the work of organized crime.Perhaps a mafia hit squad, four or five men." He shrugged faintly, wiping the frosting of sweat off his forehead.

"But, sir, don't you think it's a little odd that they didn't leave any trace?"

"Didn't you hear what I said, kid? This incident was done by expert mafias and or assassins."

"How can you tell just by looking?"

"It's vicious, cold blooded and thorough. Just like how those jack-offs like it. And if you were stupid enough, you would appreciate and praise this blood-splattered scene."

Ushio looked around at the dripping, bloodstained walls. "Um…okay, sir, whatever you say…" Sometimes he wondered about Kensho…

"They haven't been gone long, either." Ono stated, and then shook his head. "I'm stumbled. I've never seen anything like this before."

He leaned closer, his hand trailing a few loose strands of hair out of her face. "This pretty little gal took a nasty bullet here to the head." He noted, eyeing the fatal wound where a bloody waterfall oozed out of the hole. "Looks like a formal _coup de grace'…_ " He trailed off.

There was somethi

+ng about this woman, something he couldn't put his finger on. Ono was raised to trust his gut feeling and his gut was telling him there was more to this woman than met the eye.

He moved in closer to her face, taking in every detail. Scanning for anything that might have given him a clue as to who she was…He leaned forward slightly, trying to reconstruct an image of the mother in life.

"He must have been one hell of a cold-hearted bastard to shoot an innocent young doll in the head like this… Well, whoever buffaloed this chick sure doesn't know who they killed. Damn shame. She's a real beauty. I mean, come on, look, I'm betting twenty to twenty-two years old…white porcelain skin like a bisque doll, beautiful hair, big bright eyes like diamonds, a youthful and perfect body. Like a pretty, scar-scattered angel, crimson halo and everything. And look here. She's pregnant. Or used to be, at the least…"

The exact moment that he finished speaking as he caressed her bloody cheeks, he saw what would mark Kensho Ono a deeply religious man to the end of his days.

 _ ***COUGH!***_

Suddenly, the unconscious and bleeding body of the seemingly dead mother spat up some blood right into his eye, making him leap into the air with shock, startling both Imae and Ushio. "Holy shit..!"He yelled.

"What's wrong?"

He wiped it with ease. "Don't tell me you just saw that? Did you?!" He quickly looked back at the mother, she was lying there completely still with the same uncomfortable expression on her face. Yet her eyes opened, and she moaned softly.

"This little son of a bitch isn't dead yet. She spat on my face. Take her to the hospital." He ordered the lad. Ono angrily looked back at Dr. Sagiri. "This hot piece ofbroad isn't dead, you dumbass! Call a fucking paramedic!"

"What?" Her mouth was shaped in an 'O' as her eyes frantically shot back and forth between the mother and Ono.

"Get over here! She's alive! _She's alive, goddamn it!_ Are you planning on standing there all day?" Ono growled, pointing to the bloody woman on the floor and before he knew it, Dr. Sagiri was knelt down before him, checking the mother's stained wrist for a pulse.

"Jesus Christ, I think..." She muttered under breath when she found a weak pulse. A single breath rattled from her lungs. How did her team manage to miss that? "Medic..!Fetch bandages! She's still alive! Someone get a medic in here! GET ME SOME SODDING BANDAGES! Medic..!"

Paramedics ran to him. The hospital team moved quickly, rolling the girl onto a stretcher, attaching an oxygen mask to her face, and then pressing down on the wound on her stomach as it began to bleed once again.

Ono observed the scene before him with sincere curiosity. He couldn't work out whether this mother was lucky to be alive or not. She could have brain damage; her unborn child was dead and likely so was her husband and friends.It was hard to get hold of the situation.

Suddenly one of the doctors shoved some of the mother's matted hair out of her face, in order to properly adjust the oxygen mask over her sliced mouth. That's when Ono's eyes widened and he saw a very distinctive scar on the base of the mother's neck.

Her eyes were closed. The mother's condition was as stabilized as it was ever going to be. Ono trusted his gut feeling and nodded.

As they prepared to cart her outside, Ono shoved his way toward the mother, feeling cruel, but needing information. "Who killed everyone? Who attacked you, Yoko? Who..?" Raising his voice once more as _'Yoko Ayame'_ faded back into merciful oblivion, he hollered with the force of a hurricane gale.

The girl opened her mouth again, and a crackling noise came out. The mother's body suddenly triggered a spasm. Jerked… A hacking noise gurgled from the back of her throat and red gunk ejected from her mouth, splattering across Ono's face.

A paramedic angrily pushed him away."It's alright, Miss Ayame, you're safe now; we'll get you home." He whispered to her.

Stretchers began moving through the building, taking bodies into the multiple ambulances outside. 

"Sir, the paramedics want to take the bodies."Ushio called from the doorway.

"Take them." Ono called. "All but the mother… I want to look at her a little longer. Everybody leave, except you, Dr. Sagiri."

Imae looked up from the mother's body, turned her head towards the officer and frowned. "You cannot–!"

"In case you have forgotten, Dr. Sagiri, I call the shots here; I want everyone to leave now!" He ordered as he cut the doctor off.

The forensics team and Imae shot uneasy glances at one another and hesitantly made their way towards the room's exit. They quickened their pace when they heard Ono growl in disapproval.

Ono stared them away, then took out a tissue and wiped off his face. As the room's door sealed shut behind the concerned crowd, all that could be heard in the bloodstained room was the mother's un-even breaths.

"I take it you have a good reason for doing that." Imae fumed as she held the transparent breathing mask to the mother's injured face.

"I have a good reason for everything I do, Dr. Sagiri." Ono shot back. "You said you couldn't identify her? That her blood didn't match anyone on the system?" The officer clasped his hands behind his back as he awaited an answer from the blue-haired doctor.

"Yes, what of it?" She asked, confused.

Ono clicked his tongue in anticipation. "I want you to see if her blood is a match under those presumed deceasedon the system who are missing."

Imae blinked twice at Ono and grunted before bringing her laptop to life. "Hold the mask to her face while I do this." She wasn't asking him, she was telling him.

The officer opened his mouth to refuse, but opted for doing as she said. He would get results much quicker if he played along. He leaned forward and knelt down next to the mother while Imae began her search.

The laptop's beep echoed inside the room, startling the young doctor. Imae read the readings twice. She was unable to comprehend the results. They were 100% positive, yet the doctor had doubts.

Ono kept his gaze on the mother beneath him as he held the mask delicately to her mouth. He noted the doctor's silence with a sigh. "Shall I save you the trouble of saying it and just assume that this is Professor Fudo?"

The blunette was lost for words. The mother looked nothing like the woman she met in her clinic years ago, it was surreal. Her former strength and formidability were vanished from the miserable mass of ruined flesh, spilt blood and broken bone that lay before Dr. Sagiri. "How did you know it was her?" She demanded.

"I remember her having this distinctive scar when I first met her...you just don't see it because she keeps it covered up at all times." Ono still kept his eyes on the beaten Fudo as he spoke and gently trailed his two fingers along the scar on the base of her neck.

Imae shut her laptop off and rubbed her temples. "This complicates things..." She breathed.

"Indeed." Ono agreed, letting the doctor take over and hold the mask to Fudo's bloodied face.

"But poor Miss Fudo..." Dr. Sagiri trailed off.

"I know… What she could have done to ever deserve this..?" Ono ended prematurely as well; neither of them could ever contemplate Fudo doing anything to deserve what had been done to her...or who could be capable of it.

He stood up from the pair swiftly and went into to deep thought. He couldn't let this news become public and he most definitely could not tell the bureau about it. It would look bad on them if something as this was allowed to happen to one of their scientists. Ono was almost certain that they would much rather have her dead then spend taxpayers' money on keeping her alive when she would cause more trouble than good.

Ono had to make a decision. "You are to tell no one about the information you have learned today. This is between you and me."

Imae abruptly stood up from Fudo's bruised body and came face to face with Ono. "I do hope that you are joking." She seethed through gritted teeth.

Usually Ono would be impressed with someone who had the balls to stand up to him, but not today.

"If anyone finds out about this, there will be a political outbreak, if anyone gains knowledge of her identity, then the bureau _will_ find out. I, for one, am not certain that they will want someone like Fudo alive after all the time they have put into dismissing her claims." He towered over the tiny doctor and coarsely whispered. "A natural disaster..? A natural disaster! Well, that's just ridiculous! No earthquake could cause this magnitude of destruction. There's more to this than just a regular and random massacre. This was _planned_."

" _What_?"

"Whoever did this and whatever it was...it looks like they weren't a bunch of sissy amateurs, no, this bastard has experience. You can tell by the cleanliness of the crime.They're probably Hakase's subordinates or at least they trained under him. If notsubordinates, one thing's for sure; they were definitely Hakasetrained. They also probably had inside help. This may have been all out of revenge."

" _Whoa_! Slow down!"Imae said."So...you're saying...that maybe some of Hakase's old students... _killed_... _all_ of Domino...for _revenge_?"

"And, it looks like, a lot of hatred for old Hakase." Kensho remarked.

They could tell, from the ribbons of blood-soaked cloth, and the bloodstained walls, that they had been brutal, if quick, with their old leader. They even had the civility, if it could be called that, to remove what was most likely a ruined body from this site.

"And that…there could _also_ be... _traitors_ involved with _this_?"

"Yes." Ono answered without hesitation. "Whoever did this didn't set off _any_ of the traps hiding within this building, and most of the traps were disabled." He walked forward, pointing out each object as he mentioned them. "If I had to take a guess, it was probably someone high up in ranks...or at least close enough to the politicians to get the blueprints of this building."

"I can't believe this happened…" Imae cried to herself. "Director's going to be pissed off _immensely_ …" Suddenly, her cries cut off as a new plot came into her mind. "Wait a minute… Did you find _Rudger_ and _Rex_ _'s_ bodies?"

Ono staggered a bit. He didn't expect that question. "No… But...you _may_ be onto something." He said, looking over the whole crime scene again. He picked up one of the nearby shells lying around.The shell casing had two perfectly carved cursive initials labeled "M.N". Along with a tiny symbol of what it looked to be…a bird.

 _'_ _I should've known_ _, Moment Express Development Organization_ _…_ _Iliaster_ _…_ _'_

"I think I know who's responsible for this mess.Yup, and it looks like he was our guy… Not only that, but he probably had help, too."

" _Wait_ … You think the _Goodwin brothers_ had something to do with _this_? That _h_ _e_ did all of this?"

"Yes...but not by himself.His team, M.I.D.S,most certainly helped him..."

"You really think that?"

"Hmm… Well, judging from the crime itself, I'd say that it _was_ planned ahead of time…"

" _Bastard_ … I knew he couldn't be trusted…"

"There's no way to be sure." Kenshosaid with a serious expression on his face."Maybe he's innocent, just as we had thought."

"Innocent, my ass…" Imaemuttered to herself.

"So...no to the search party..?"

"We'll get Director to decide on that…"

"Yeah…"

Imae refused to be intimidated and held her ground. "So you want me to lie?"

"I _want_ you to keep this to yourself." He replied as a matter of fact.

The doctor took a deep breath and looked back at Fudo on the laboratory's floor, still drenched in her own blood. She didn't like this one single bit, but she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if what Ono said rang true. Imae owed Fudo. She saved her life all those years ago, now she could finally return the favor. "What do you want me to do?" She whispered in defeat.

Ono's tensed muscles finally relaxed. He was glad the do-goody doctor was able to see sense. "Call your officials and every chip you have… I want you to ship her body over to a hospital that is not within the City and list her under the fake identity she used…tell the ambulance guys there's going to be eight body bags packed up today."

Imae pondered on what Ono said and nodded. "I will do what I can."

On that note, the officer turned and headed towards the room's exit, hoping he had made the right decision. He wasn't one to ever question himself, little did he know he would be questioning this moment for years to come.

 _ **A/N:**_ so...how'd you like it? Was it good? I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1!

I just need to get this point across right here and now: this is only loosely based on _'Kill Bill'_. Most of it strays from that storyline. And most characters range from little to extremely OOC, but I do my best to keep it out of the realm of nonsensical and try to explain their behavior. And here's my play-by-play, instead of making it like the movie, I'm going to make everything go chronologically. That way, it's easier to understand.

I don't suppose pleading for reviews would do me any good, so I won't. Just do it. Please? If there's any confusion, please feel free to post a comment or question! Now, you can tell me. Just push the button down there and you'll be on your way to telling me.


	3. Chapter 3

**"** **LOST AND FOUND** **"**

 **Pairing:** None… Interpret as you will.

 **Rating:** K+ (PG) for heavy language.

 **Warning:** Significant cussing. [Terms like "damn", "hell", "crap", and "bitch". F-word]

 **Notes:** *cheerleading* Hey, Readers! You know the drill! Enjoy this update! Let's go!

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds_ © Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup, KONAMI, TV Tokyo, Shonen Jump, 4Kids Entertainment & associates

 _Kill Bill_ © Quentin Tarantino, Lawrence Bender, Miramax Films, Uma Thurman & associates

Boo, I bet you didn't expect to hear from me, huh? Tough luck, sweet cakes, it's going to take a whole lot more to get rid of me _this time._ Shit, there's not much I can do like this –one foot in the river Styx and the other just itching to get shoved a little too far up a few people's asses –lying in this hospital bed, but I promise and you know _I_ keep my promises, once my feet touch the ground... I'm coming for _all_ of you.

For now, I might as well get some sleep.

 ** _Two weeks and four months later in the local hospital in the city of Neo Copan… (10 hours later_** _ **… 12:37am)**_

In comparison to the hot, dry days of naught but a fortnight ago, the weather had turned dark and tempestuous. Rain spattered against windows, and the wind howled around corners.

Everything about the night resembled a scene from an old western movie –the noticeable lean of the old wooden buildings, the emptiness of Main Street outside of the Copan hospital, and even the air smelt a gunfight was getting ready to happen. Mixed with the heavy raindrops that were ungraciously pulled down by gravity to clump and transform the dirt road into mud, the world seemed devoid of any color.

Well, besides brown and shit brown.

In the comatose ward at the back of the hospital, nicknamed the _'Raimi'_ ward, the Mother lay on a hospital bed inside a dark room, unblinking and unseeing eyes wide open, her skin clear of blood and pinkish from the healed bruises, and cords attached to her arms. She was in a deep coma, with no response to any outside occurrence, totally unaware of anyone or anything, slowly breathing and completely relying on the advanced Copan machinery.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Outside, a huge thunderstorm was raging through the night as a car slowed to a stop by of the main entrance. A stranger walked up into the hospital entrance, wearing a brown leather trench raincoatand pants, carrying a black shoulder bag whilst holding a long knife-like red umbrella.

He smiled as he walked coolly past the reception desk, though the hospital lobby and into the long white hallways, passing a few doors while whistling a simple tune: _"The Hanging Tree."_ In his mind, he was the hanging tree, and Fudo was about to be hanged.

He entered the nurses' changing room, still whistling happily. He made his way into the men's room and quickly changed out of his clothes into a fresh pair of scrubs, pristine white sneakers and a white lab coat. He prepared a small silver tray with a syringeneedle and an orange-red vial containing a poisonous serum that instantly can kill a person. There was so much work to be done.

He continued whistling happily as he made his way to the coma ward, and entered with a crash of thunder and the furious driving of rain. Rain pattered against the windows of the coma ward, turning it dark and tinting all the lights with a melancholy blue. There weren't many; those in comas didn't need light, much, and visitors were few.

He strolled into the room of a certain anonymous, unconscious ward mate, closed the door, and placed the tray on the nightstand. The lifeline monitor beeped softly, rhythmically, as thunder rumbled in the skies outside.

From the stranger's perspective, he stared at the unmoving body lying on her bed, smiling an uncannily grim grin. There she was, the former first lady, once a symbol of ultimate power and extreme beauty –alone in her bed, alone in her coma, alone in her mind. Finally, he had his chance.

She looked mostly dead, with skin whiter than ever and dark shadows around her eyes. The swelling on her face had reduced and the bruises and cuts were nearly healed. The bloody maternity gown was gone, and she was wearing a blue hospital dress. The only clue she was still alive was the beeping machine beside her, and the slight, up-down movement of her now un-pregnant chest. He briefly held his hand over her mouth, trying to feel for her breath; it was there, but extremely faint, barely present at all.

He cocked his head to the side and smirked."…You know… I may have _never_ liked you…"He stated flatly, as if the patient was conscious and able to hear his every word, his voice low and husky.

"Humph! As a matter of fact, quite contrary, I always _hated_ you, you know. You always thought I was your bestie, but I despised you and your pathetic control over Rutger."He added with a small chuckle, tilting his head a little further.

"…But doesn't mean I didn't _respect_ you.I do respect you, midget. You were a master of a profession that's most difficult to master."He finished, turning to the tray and picking up the needle.

"That's why I'm giving you this gift. Dying in your sleep… This is a common thing which has a luxury usually our kind can _rarely_ afford in a painless way..."He murmured, uncapping it with a pop.

"Clark calls it, _'Goodbye forever'_ , but I'm just glad we won't get dirty. So farewell forever, Fudo…" He said as he put the needle inside the unmarked bottle, drawing out about 80 milliliters full of amber fluid and spraying a tiny jet into the air, making sure there were no air bubbles.

He took the shot and stuck itinto the tube going from the IV to Fudo's was about to pull the plunger when his communicator buzzed.

"Damn it…" He muttered as he disconnected the needle from Fudo's IV line and pulled out his Communicator-Cube, a bright orange triangular prism. With a flick of his wrist, the prism's top-half folded down, making the prism now a cube. Inside the cube was a tiny screen that showed his superior's face. "Yeah, boss?" He asked as he held up the cube.

Rudger Goodwin was speaking to his agent via satellite screen. " _Report, I want to know her_ _current_ _condition. How is she?"_

He smirked down at the sleeping woman."She's comatose, but stable… Not for long." He purred happily.

 _"Hey._ _Are you with her?"_

"Oh, master." He replied huskily. "I am here in her very room as we speak, in front of her as you can _plainly_ see, in a hospital. She's sleeping so soundly, she doesn't even know that I am going to inject a poison in her system." He chuckled, shifting from one foot to the other as he grinned at the body.

The man on the other side smiled. _"Impressive…_ _Atta' boy…"_

 _"_ Anything to get the job done…" He said with a proud look on his face.

" _Well, here's a job for you…_ _ **Wonderful**_ _work sneaking in here, but as_ _ **wonderful**_ _as that may be, you will abort the mission."_

"WHAT?! Are you _kidding_ me?!" He screamed into his Communicator-Cube as loud as he could.

Rudger could barely hear him over the static he was creating with his yelling. " _We owe her more than_ _this_ _._ " He continued calmly.

"WE DO NOT OWE HER _CRAP!_ " He snarled as he stomped to the opposite side of the bed, over by the window. "By the Light, Rutger, just 'cause you couldn't _shot_ her when you had the chance…"

Rudger sighed in exasperation. _"Keep your_ _goddamn voice down, please? You are in a hospital, remember?"_ He stated evenly.

"Oh…" He looked back twice and huddled into a corner, whispering loudly. "No! Man, fuck that bitch... We do not owe her a damn thing!"He repeated in a low hiss, this time a whisper, literally trembling with rage. "I just cannot believe you are having second thoughts, of all the–" His teeth squeaked as he grounded them together.

"If you stop over-reacting for a second, then I can explain to you the reasons behind my decision." Rudger requested.

"(Sigh…)" The fake doctor answered with a weak wave of his hand as he slid down the wall and onto the floor. "Sure, leader!" He muttered, throwing his free hand up in the air. Goodwin wasn't one to suddenly change his mind in the spur of the moment. When he had his mind set on something, he did it. …So why now? Why begin exploring different paths when it is this path he wanted him to go down.

 _"All four of you beat the ever-loving sugar out of this girl to within an inch of her life, yet it did not_ _**kill**_ _her."_ He explained. _"I lodged a bullet in her brain through her skull, yet_ _we couldn't kill her. Her heart continued to beat. I'm sure you saw this through your two big eyes. But you know what?"_

His words were compelling; he had the same manipulative skills as Fudo. He was starting to calm down now.

 _"Get out of there._ _You mustn't kill her in her sleep. We beat the living shit out of that girl; we have done_ _many things of_ _ **a hell**_ _to this young woman. You can see that yourself; can't you? After our little reunion down at the reactor today, we are going to do_ _ **a hell**_ _of some_ _more_ when _she wakes up. But the one thing we_ _ **will not**_ _do and the one thing that I will_ _ **never**_ _consider again is sneaking up to her room and poison her_ _while she's got her eyes closed… The reason why that we do not do this is…it would_ ** _destroy our_** ** _honor_** _…our ranks as top-class duel assassins_ **...** _It's like saying we can't finish her off. It's like we're sneaking mice when all our organization is about felines killing. This would be a disgrace, don't you think so? Besides…we have something that will tear Fudo up in the inside. Wouldn't you agree, Mister?"_ His last words tasted sour in his mouth, he figured it was because he was serious.

It wasn't a question. He made sense and he knew it. He thought this hard for a moment. "…Yes, boss… I…guess so…" He muttered resentfully, knowing that he really had no choice on agreeing, not if he wanted to live.

" _Now, my dear boy, you really wouldn't have to guess now, would you?_ "

He let out a huge, vexed sigh. "(Sigh…) No, sir… I…do not at all, brother… I know so." He muttered obediently.

The man smiled. _"Good…brother… Then it's time to go back home."_

"(Sigh…) okay, boss."

" _You're my favorite enforcer._ "

"Love you too, you back at HQ."And with that, he hanged up the communicator-cube by reverting it back into a prism."Fucking asshole…"

He strode back over to the bedside and stood, arms folded, over the comatose woman. "They say people in a coma can still hear you." He was very obviously exuding a layer of forced calm."I bet you think that was pretty _freaking funny_ back there, did you not, huh, bitch?"He growled, tapping a foot against the floor. "Well, hon. Hmm..?" He grunted when he, obviously, received no response. His lip curled in a sneer."One more thing, smartass bitch… Do. Not. _Ever…_ wake up. Because if you do, I'll be at the foot of your bed with a knife, and I'm going to make _sure_ you don't come back to life. And you know, now I get a better look at you, you're not so damn pretty." He snarled, glowering down at her, and without a further word, and no longer whistling, he spun on his heel and stomped out of the room.

The heart rate monitor beside Fudo's bed slightly accelerated then went back to its slow pace. And didn't pick up again for the next four years…

 _ **A/** **/** **N:**_ If you are a major _Kill Bill_ fan like me, then you would have noticed that I have used a bit of dialogue from the script. My reason for it is because I felt Rudger just suited the dialogue so well, I _had_ to do it. You only write a _Kill Bill_ styled _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds_ fan-fiction once right? _RIGHT_ _.._ _?_ 8D Obviously the characters are majorly OOC, though there are still some qualities they had from 5Ds. Mostly arrogance. It's a Duelist thing.

Next chapter coming soon… See you soon!


End file.
